1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a robot with a supplementary axis, whereby robot is controlled by following the supplementary axis, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a robot with a supplementary axis, whereby the robot is automatically moved in response to a manual jog-run of the supplementary axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a welding robot or the like, a table on which a workpiece is fixed is designed to rotate or move in a direction perpendicular to such a rotation. The table is controlled by a supplementary axis control circuit incorporated in a robot control unit. This facilitates the control of the posture of the robot when performing a welding or other machining.
If, however, the table is jogged by the hand, the position and posture of the torch of the welding robot and the work on the table are changed. Therefore, to maintain a constant position and posture, it is necessary to give an instruction to adjust the position and posture of an arm of the robot; and posture. Such an instruction, however, cannot be easily given in a conventional robot, as it requires much time and a complicated teaching procedure.